So this is Love
by SweetXWhisper
Summary: A family trained to gather information from big corporations, a wager that enslaves that family, and a love that hangs in the balance. SetoXOC
1. First day of school

**So hey guys here it is. Hope you guys enjoy.**

The light shined bright from my bedroom as I pulled the covers over my head. Morning is the worst thing to me because it means a new heartache.

"Onee-sama! It is time to wake up. It's our first day of school," Cedar says a little too happily. She plops down on my bed and starts to poke me.

"No, I'm feeling ill today Cedar," I began to cough trying my best to make it sound real.

"Onee- sama, you said you would make us breakfast today. You promised," Cedar looked at me with her dark green eyes. Sadness washed over them. Why did I promise breakfast? Next time, I will remind myself to promise lunch. I moaned and unraveled myself out of my covers. There was nothing more I disliked than seeing my sister cry.

"See I am up, Cedar. Don't cry," Cedar nearly knocked me off my feet with the hug she gave me.

"Okay, I'll go wait in the kitchen for you," After she left, I sat on my bed and sighed. I looked at my night stand which held an old family photo. It sure has been different since they died. My family was trained as information retrievers. We were the best family in the business. Cedar, the youngest of us all, doesn't remember how it happened, so she doesn't know that side of our family. My parents were hired and sent on an almost impossible mission to retrieve new sketches for new products from a big corporation. They left me with the instructions about what would happen if things didn't go as planned. This mission was apparently very risky and everything was on the line. If they didn't succeed then our whole family would have to work for a horrid man for the rest of our lives. Why they wagered so much? Our family was in debt horribly. We were about to lose everything. This was our only chance to fix everything.

When only my dad came back to the house, he told me that they failed. Then my dad told us he was sorry. The horrid man came in right after he did and my dad was carried out of the house. I still don't know why my dad made the decision to wager everything or why my mother didn't stop him. I was only 9 years old when it happened. The man told me that I and my sister would work for him. I made another wager with him. I will work for you for the rest of my life. I will do whatever you wish but please leave my sister out of it she is too young. He laughed and surprising agreed. Ever since then, I have been traveling everywhere retrieving information on people and companies

I couldn't let anything happen to my little sister cedar. She was only 7 years old when it all happened. After it all happened, she suppressed it and doesn't remember any of it. At the age of 14, I had completed many missions which were all about retrieving certain powerful yugio cards and taking information from big corporations. Each one took me months to complete, but when I did I got an award. My creditor grants me a wish. I wished that my sister and I could go to school, so we could earn our high school diplomas. He granted my wish as long as it didn't converge with my missions. I made a promise that it wouldn't. When I told cedar that we were going to school, she exploded with happiness. I slowly got off my bed. The hardwood floors in our apartment are always cold in the mornings since we moved her to Domino City. I closed my curtain and put on my robe. As I made my way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for both of us, I looked at the pictures lined down the hallway. Full of happier times, now they were no more.

"Cedar, what would you like to eat this morning?" I asked as I scanned the cabinets of food. "Blueberry oatmeal maybe or maybe mom's famous blueberry pancakes?" I looked at my sister sitting at counter in front of the kitchen.

"Blueberry pancakes please. Onee- sama you better make those quickly though so you can change and we can head to school so we both aren't late. My school isn't too far from yours but being late on your first day would be bad," I smile at her.

"Don't worry I'll get there on time and so will you," I started to make the batter for the pancakes. My mother picked up this recipe when she and my dad traveled overseas for a mission. It was a present for us. I finished flipping the pancakes and put them on a plate for Cedar to enjoy. She smiled and started to eat them. I watched her for a bit. Her dark brown hair covered half her face. However, her hair could not hide the joy that was in her beautiful dark green eyes. The constant thud sound made on the other side of the counter rang in the air and I could not believe that I was going to high school.

I never thought that I would be going to school ever. I taught myself and Cedar most of the subjects in school every year. It has been easy for math but when it comes to science and history we both have a little bit of knowledge on it. I hurried down the hallway and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for school. I quickly threw on some make-up and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. After all my daily hygiene was done, I walked to my room and slipped on the uniform. The skirt was short on me but I had no time to disgruntle about that. I grabbed my bag and headed back into the kitchen.

"Come on, Cedar lets go," I called out as I headed out the door. Cedar quickly grabbed her stuff and ran after me.

"Onee-sama, please wait up. You got ready fast," She said as she caught up to me.

"Well, I know you didn't want to be late so I hurried up. Now, you know the routine. As soon as we walk outside," I was about to say it but Cedar started before I even had a chance to finish.

"The man outside the door with the black cap and sunglasses is waiting for someone he doesn't want to be seen with. Threat level is likely really low," Cedar recited like this to everyone she saw and could sense around her. I had trained her every day we go on a walk to be aware of her surroundings. The business I am in; you never know what could happen. I also tell her to carry a taser with her at all times because I want her to be safe. But really I want her to be able to defend herself from anyone who might try and take her away from me. The sun shined dimly on the city today. A slight chilly breeze brought a slight smell of copper and a few yellow and red leaves. It was a beautiful day. People were buzzing all around us as we finally arrived at the middle school Cedar was to attend.

"Onee-sama, this is it," She turned to me with a big smile on her face. Her happiness and joy always makes my heart warm.

"I love you. I put your lunch in you backpack when I got up in the morning to do the dishes. Have an amazing day okay. I'll be here to pick you up afterwards," I place a little kiss on her forehead. She just smiled and laughed a little.

"You are just like a mother sometimes onee-sama. Don't embarrass me," With that she ran off to the big glass doors that lead into the school. I looked at my sister. Her five foot five height, shoulder length dark brown hair, and her dark green eyes all filled with happiness. She went into the school and I began my long walk to Domino High School. Being aware of my surroundings, I looked into my bag to make sure I had everything I needed. After I did my check, I speed up the pace of my walking towards the school. I actually had no desire to go to school. But I had to go or else my sister wouldn't have gone to her school like she wanted. This is all for my sister. I let a sigh escape my mouth as I am approaching the school. My hand touches the smooth handle of the door and pushes it open. I immediately hear old friend's laughter, new students asking where things are and of course the warning bell ring. I keep my head down and found the front office. I walk in and head to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The lady asks me. She looked up from the computer screen with a little bit of annoyance written on her face.

"Hello, my name is Haven Rock. I am a new student and need to pick up my schedule for my classes," I smiled at her even though she definitely was sick of seeing new students.

"Haven… right here you go. Our new student tour guide is in class right now but after you first period she will meet you in this office. So head here after your first period," She handed me a small slip of paper as she began to type on her computer again.

"Thanks," I took it and read over it as I headed out the door. My first period was a senior calculus. Great, math is actually one of my favorite subjects. I wandered around the halls until I finally found the classroom. When I entered the class, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hi, you must be new," The teacher said when I approached her desk. I handed her my class schedule and she smiled.

"My name is Haven. I apologize for arriving late to your class. I had trouble finding it," I bowed out of respect.

"That is quite alright. Please, find an empty seat," she handed me back my schedule. I looked around the class and saw a seat open in the front by the window. I headed in that direction and sat down. The teacher then began to go over the rules of the classroom and what the class will look like over the course of the school year. I began to zone out and check out my classmates. Every person in there was older than me except for this guy who had chilling blue eyes and brown hair. He looked to not even be interested in what the teacher was saying. He might have been my age or a little bit older than me by a couple of months. His legs almost touched the top of the desk but he was a few inches from it. He had a mysterious aura about him. I turned my attention back towards the teacher. Though, I really want to know what his story is. I'll keep my eyes open for him. The teacher dismissed us an hour later and I headed to the office like the lady had told me too. When I was walking the hallways, there were a lot of eyes on me. A lot of guys and girls stared at me like I was an amazing attraction. When I entered the office, there was a brown hair, blue eye, average height girl waiting on a chair.

"Hi I am Tea. I am you sophomore guide around the school," She had a bubbly personality. Her smile seemed to never fade.

"Hello, I am Haven. Nice to meet you," I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Okay so let's get started. Let me see your schedule," I handed it to her. She glanced over it. "Wow, you are in a senior level math? That's impressive. I only know of one other sophomore that is in that same level of math. But we have the same class next, so we can just go to it together," She handed me back her schedule and we headed on our way. I couldn't help but wonder if she was talking about that brown haired guy that had a very mysterious yet chilling presence. Through my thought I noticed that she was known by a lot of people. As we walked through the halls, a lot of people said hi to her. Also, she smiled and said hi to everyone that spoke to her. When we entered the classroom, two guys immediately came to greet her.

"Hey Tea, how ya doin'?" One of them said. He was tall and blonde. The tone of his voice told me that they were longtime friends.

"Hey Joey, I'm doing fine. This is Haven she is a new student here and I am showing her around," She said happily. I smiled and nodded in his direction.

"So what classes do you have? I'm Tristen by the way." The other boy asked. He had brown hair and was also tall.

"Nice to meet you guys. I have calculus, biology, free period, history, English," They both looked at me in shock.

"You a math genius or somethin'?" Joey asked me. I chuckled softly.

"No, I just have a love for math is all," I spoke softly. They all were very friendly not a threat at all. Although, I could tell their weakness was each other. I came to that inclusion after Tristen put Joey in a head lock.

"That could have offended her, doof," Tristen said as joey struggled to push him off.

"I didn't offend her. She answered, didn't she," Joey yelled at Tristen. I smiled and just watched. Tea shook her head and just laughed.

"You guys cut it out. Where's Yugi?" Tea asked. They both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. A small boy rushed into the room just before the bell rang and almost ran into Tea and the boys.

"Hey guys. Sorry I am late," The boy was short and had a tri colored spikey hair style. They all started to talk about dueling and how Joey was growing his deck to become even stronger and how he would show Yugi at lunch time when they duel each other.

"Anyways Yugi this is Haven. Haven, this is our friend Yugi," Tea said.

"Hi Yugi. They were anticipating your arrival. Also, it is nice to meet you all," I said. This guy has a very sweet personality to him. Anyone could tell he was the one who held the group's core. Before we could all chat some more, the teacher walked in and started the class. The day went on after that. I got to know Tea and her friends a bit more. As at least one of them were in almost all of my classes. When the day finished, I said goodbye to all of them and headed out towards my sister school. I noticed the guy from my first period getting in a limo that waited outside the school. You don't see that every day. He must have a rich family. He didn't glance my way or really seem to care about his surroundings as he got in the limo and left. I shook my head and headed towards where my sister was. On my way there, I felt a familiar presence following me. I stopped and turned around to see nothing, but I knew that it was just a matter of time till I would have to do another one. I picked up my sister and escorted her home. I told her I'd be back later on.

I changed out of the uniform into a dark purple hoody and some gray sweat pants. I headed out towards the spot I saw him last.

"You could have left a note on the door like you do all the time. Instead of having him follow me all around," I said when I got to the spot. Out of nowhere I felt a hand slapped across my face. I hit the ground hard.

"You will not talk to me like that," His voice haunting and deep spoke out behind the shadows.

"I am sorry, master Marik forgive my outburst," I said holding my cheek and staring at the floor.

-End-

 **Damn that ending. Please review let me know what you think of it. Also follow for updates every Sunday. Be on the lookout for my partner who is also on the journey of Sunday updates with me CaptainShy. She has an amazing walking Dead fanfic. Check it out. I'll see you guys in the next post. Bye.**


	2. New Mission

**Sorry it's been a while. But here you go enjoy!**

Chapter two: The plan

I held my cheek as I got up from the floor. Damn, him for hitting me so hard.

"I'm sorry, Master Marik. I had over stepped my boundaries. What would you like me to do for you today?" I bowed to him on one knee. His eyes had tinge of madness. Something was going on.

"We don't have much time. I have a special mission for you. Get close to Seto Kiba and then steal his blue eyes white dragon. Fail this mission and I will personally end your life," Master Marik walked away with a silent smirk on his face. I was a little shocked at his tone. I have never seen him this way. He looked like something finally snapped inside of him. I stared at him as he walked out of site. He was planning something. The look on his face was malicious. I quickly got up off the ground and started to walk back home. It has been a while since I have had to actually have a close relationship with a target. I am afraid that this will be impossible. However, I just have to do my best. My baby sister needs to be protected.

As soon as I got home, Cedar was asleep on the couch in the living area in our aparartment. I had taken very careful care in decorating my apartment making sure it felt cozy and warm so Cedar didn't miss our original home to much. The warm colors painted on the walls, with a bit of heat circulating through the house, it was perfect. Cedar stirred a little bit and peeked her eyes open at me.

"Onee-sama, where did you go? I was worried," She had slight concern in her eyes. Cedar was like an open book. She showed everything on her face.

"I know. I'm sorry. How was school? Meet any cute guys or good friends?" I asked this question so she didn't push farther into where I was.

"It was good. I made a friend. He is really nice," Sleepily Cedar sat up from her laying position and stretched her body.

"He huh?" I teased her a little and sat next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder and made a distasteful face.

"Onee, don't tease me. He is just a friend. I wouldn't mind seeing you have someone more than friends though. You haven't had a boyfriend or anyone close to you in a long time. I think it would be good for you," Cedar looked up at me. I place my head on hers.

"You know I can't have anyone close to me. They always end up getting hurt in the end," I said. People always got hurt when they befriended me. Marik made sure that I didn't forget that I belonged to him. I did not own my life.

"That's not true Onee. I am still here. I think if you really tired you could have a ton of friends. You just need to not push them away," Cedar was genuinely concerned that I'd never have a normal life, or maybe just a happy one. I kissed the top of Cedar head and asked if she had eaten yet. She responded with no. I stepped in the kitchen and began cooking something for dinner. I have only had one close friend. She never left my side when we were younger. My friend always told me that things would get better that the sun was just around the corner. I will never forget the day Marik got rid of her because she was giving me too much hope and freedom. I still don't know what happened to her. All I know is that she was gone the next day and her parents never found her. All that was left of her was her dueling cards and one of her favorite hoodies.

"Her you go, Cedar," I placed a plate in front of her. She smiled and thanked me and started to eat. I put a portion of food on my plate and ate along with her. After we finished, Cedar and I got ready for bed. She told me she would be in my room in the morning to wake me up for school. We said our goodnight and I closed the door to my room. Tomorrow, I had to begin my mission. I had to build trust with the Mr. Seto Kiba.

 **So this chapter is really short but It pushes the story forward. Hoped you guys like the story I might add something's here and there to this chapter just re read this before chapter three when I post it. Thank you for reading and a little shout out to** _Ciel123_ **. To answer your question yes she is a girl.** **Thank you for reading. See you guys next time.**


End file.
